The present invention relates to scanners for graphic reading and more particularly to a scanner system with local scanning capability for graphic reading which utilizes a tablet to drive a scanner, which comprises a plurality of coils and can be flexibly localized on the tablet for local scanning, to induce and reflect the graph, characters and lines of a reading target on the tablet permitting the tablet to register the coordinate data of the graph, characters and lines detected and to provide such coordinate data to a main frame CPU for processing so as to obtain a high resolution image of the reading target.
The conventional scanners or graphic reading are generally to utilize a light source to project light on a reading target to let the image of such a reading target be reflected through glasses to a CCD for further processing through a scanning circuit and a graphic digitizing circuit to provide corresponding digital data. The common disadvantage of the conventional graphic scanners is that the image obtained may be distorted or astigmatism problem may happen due to unstable moving speed or human error.